


Found Out

by EdinaSaunders



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Bonnie keeps a journal. What happens when Annalise finds it and more importantly, what's in it?





	Found Out

"Bonnie, my office. Now."

  
Bonnie stopped speaking to the Keating Five and silently went after Annalise. No one dared to say a word as she went. It was only when the door clicked behind her that they would openly discuss their theories about what Annalise was calling her in there for.

  
On the other side of the door Bonnie was timidly looking at Annalise with her head down and eyes up. She hadn't recalled doing anything wrong recently, or holding anything back from her. She had no idea what she'd been called in for, and she was sort of scared to know.  


  
Annalise reached around behind her to grab something on her desk. "What's this, Bonnie," Annalise asked, holding up a small, spiral bound notebook.

  
A genuine look of panic flashed across Bonnie's face. "Where'd you get that?"  
"That's not important. I'm more concerned with what's in it."

  
"You were never supposed to see that. I put it all in there, so I'd never say any of it and now you have it and you're probably going to fire me, which is what I was avoiding in the first place."

  
"I'm not going to say I'm not angry with you-"

  
"I know. I'll pack now. You'll never have to see me again. I'll leave all the work I did with the cases we're working on."

  
"Bonnie," Annalise said sternly, "this, is stupid." Bonnie watched as Annalise threw the notebook in the trash next to her desk. "You don't have to write and doodle during court. Talk to me."

  
"I didn't know how you'd react. I mean you're, you're Annalise Keating. I don't deserve you."

  
"You never asked. You never tried. How could you presume to know that?" Bonnie couldn't think of how to respond, so Annalise went on. "This would be a good time to take that chance."

  
"Are you serious?"

  
Since Bonnie wasn't jumping at the chance, Annalise took matters into her own hands. She stepped close to Bonnie and put a hand on Bonnie's waist. Pulling her in, Annalise brought them together in a kiss.

  
"Don't just assume you're not good enough," Annalise commented, before leaving a flustered Bonnie in her office.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests.


End file.
